


We All Need Someone

by csiscarlett



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csiscarlett/pseuds/csiscarlett
Summary: This is an AU after Callie and Brandon graduated high school. Lena and Stef are called to emergency foster a little girl who survived the explosion of her home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not own The Fosters and the known characters within. Riley is my own creation and belongs to me. This is my first work in the Fosters universe and my first posted fic on AO3. I have not posted a story in a very long time and feedback is greatly appreciated.

The explosion rang out in the middle of the afternoon. The front wall of the house blowing out with flames and smoke as the lab blew sky high. A small girl dressed in jeans and a black hoodie crawled out the back window with a grey backpack on. She stumbled and fell as a second explosion rocked the house, a scream came from inside and the girl looked back eyes wide. She ran toward the front of the house, looking for someone.  


Two police cruisers pulled up to the house followed soon by two fire engines, a ladder truck and a commander pickup. The firefighters soon were battling the blaze that raged. An aid car pulled up behind one of the police cars and medics ran up to the small girl that sat on the curb across the street from the fire. She looked up at them with wide eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks.  


“My mom is in there,” she said pointing at the house engulfed in flame.  


Stefanie Adams Foster walked down the halls of her office building heading toward her desk in Vice. Margo sat at her desk across the room from Stef, her cellphone pressed to her ear. She waved Stef over as she walked into the main office. Margo tilted the phone down so she could talk to her.  


“Bill has been trying to reach you, he’s been blowing up your phone.” Stef had been in court and had left her phone on her desk on accident. She quickly walked up to it as it started vibrating on the desk for the fifth time.  


“See,” said Margo, shrugging.”  


“Adams Foster,” answered Stef.  


“Stef, it’s Bill. I have a huge favor. I need an emergency placement for a little girl for an indefinite amount of time,” he sounded stressed.  


“Well, you know I’ll have to talk to Lena. What’s the story?” Bill sighed.  


“Meth lab exploded in a trailer park off Madison near Mission Valley. There was a woman inside who was killed, and a young girl managed to crawl her way out a back window. Fire actually thinks the girl was locked in the back bedroom while the mom was ‘cooking’. We can’t find the dad, but it will take a bit for him to get her back at this point.”  


“Why us?” Asked Stef, taking a seat at her computer and pulling up messenger so she could send Lena a quick dm. *Bill has an emergency placement for us. You up for it? Little girl.*  


“She freaks out around men, hardcore. She won’t let me near her and the doctors at the hospital wanted to sedate her until a female nurse came in and was able to calm her down. They have her with a female doc now.”  


“Abuse?” Stef asked. Her computer pinged with a response from Lena. *What’s the story? With Callie moved into the garage for college she could sleep in Cal’s old bed, but what’s the age gap between this kiddo and Mariana?* asked Lena, ever pragmatic.  


“Definite signs. They are taking her to x-ray now, but she’s pretty bruised up according to the doctors here. Some scarring as well, I think this kid has slipped under the radar for a long time. I can’t find her enrolled in a school anywhere in San Diego.”  


“Jeez,” said Stef. “How old is she?”  


“We don’t know yet, looks little, seven maybe? Hey Stef the doc is calling me over. We are at Kindred in the ER. Shoot me a text if you can take her. I think you and Lena are the best option I have right now. This kid is terrified.”  


“Sure Bill, I’ll get back to you soon.” Stef ended the call and put her phone back on the desk, replying to Lena.  
*They think she’s 7, but they are unsure. Abused, possibly severely, terrified of men. They are at Kindred with her now. She escaped a meth lab explosion*  
*That’s young, and we have two ‘men’ living here with us. How will she handle that?*  
*I’m not sure. Bill thinks we are her best option, though.*  
*…*  
*I know. They are trying to locate the dad so there’s a chance she wouldn’t be with us for very long.*  
*Ha! Right, Stef. Do you actually believe that?*  
*No.*  
*Go to Kindred. I’ll meet you there in a little bit.*  
*Love you*  
*Love you too.* Stef looked up and saw her partner was off the phone.  


“I have to head to Kindred Hospital. Bill has an emergency placement for us.” Stef stood and gathered her jacket.  


“I assumed, with the way he was blowing up you phone. Anything to do with the massive fire in Mission Valley?” Margo asked, curious.  


“Yup,” replied Stef. “Seems like this kid is the only one to make it out.” Stef made her way to her black suv. She was quick to get on the road and head to Kindred, she knew Lena would be on her way shortly as well. It was three weeks into the new school year, and their oldest Brandon was going to college in LA and their oldest daughter Callie was going to school at UCSD and living at home in the garage turned apartment. Callie said she needed a better study space.  


That left Mariana, who was glad to have her room back, but missed Callie each night. Jude and Jesus still shared a room, leaving Brandon’s room empty while he was at school. Stef tried to imagine rearranging things for the little girl that was about to move in with them, but most moves didn’t make a lot of sense. If they put Mariana into Brandon’s room, where would he sleep when he came home to visit or over the summer?  


For now the girl would sleep in Callie’s old bed in the room shared with Mariana. If the age gap was too much they could renegotiate later.  
Lena walked quickly into the Emergency Department at Kindred Hospital looking either for her wife or Bill the social worker. She saw neither one as she walked through the waiting room. Lena headed to the admission desk where a triage nurse sat inputting notes into a chart. The waiting area was oddly calm, but it was 4 in the afternoon.  


“Hello, my name is Lena Adams Foster. I am here to meet my wife and Bill Leghey.” Lena wasn’t sure what the name of the little girl was, and hoped giving Bill’s name would get her back into the main part of the ER.  


“Huh?” said the nurse.  


“We are an emergency placement for a little girl that was brought in earlier. Meth lab explosion,” Lena replied. Hoping the little extra information would prod the nurse into remembering.  


“Ohhh, right. Yeah go on back, they are in room 11.” She pushed a button at the end of the desk and the doors to the ER popped open allowing Lena entry.  


“Thank you.” The tall woman quickly headed down the hallway toward room 11. She saw her wife leaning against the wall talking animatedly with Bill, then Stef noticed Lena and broke into a wide smile for her wife.  


“Hello, beautiful,” said Stef kissing Lena’s cheek and squeezing her hand.  


“Hey,” Lena replied, smiling back at Stef and Bill. “So, how’s it going?” Neither person in front of her responded immediately. “That good?” she answered her own question with raised eyebrows.  


“She won’t talk to Bill or I, she saw my badge and shut down. We were hoping you would get through to her, love. She doesn’t seem to believe that her mother is gone.” Stef explained to Lena.  


“Has she asked for her father?” Lena asked looking into the hospital room. She saw a small lump wrapped up in with hospital blankets, a small foot sticking out from the bottom.  


“Not once,” replied Bill. “We asked if she knew him, and she said yes. She also said that he lived in the house as well, but nothing else.” He looked in on the girl as well. “We have her placed with you, as soon as the doctors clear her, she can go with you, but they can’t clear her until they get a full exam done. She’s been quite stubborn.”  


“And you think I can get her to allow an exam?” Lena asked, incredulous.  


“Yes, love,” said Stef. “You have a way with wayward little girls.” She was referencing their own daughters.  


“Ha!” Lena laughed. “I have a way with one wayward girl, you have a way with the other.” She gave Stef a shake of her head and a smile. Lena stepped away from Bill and her wife and knocked on the wall announcing herself as she entered the small girl’s room. A head poked out from under the blankets.The little girl’s face was puffy with tears, her eyes red and bloodshot. She also had soot covering her face and her hair was matted down against her skull, incredibly dirty.  


"Hi, sweetheart. I’m Lena, can you tell me your name?” Lena asked, slowly walking up to the side of the bed. The little girl shook her head no. “It sounds like you’ve had a pretty scary day.” The little girl just stared at Lena as she pulled a stool to the edge of the bed and sat down on it. The room was beige in color, a monitor against the wall beeping with every beat of the little girl’s heart. Lena could tell she was still dressed in the clothes they had brought her in with. She wouldn’t allow the staff to get her into a gown and do x-rays afterall.  


“So, I bet you want to get out of here don’t you?” the girl shrugged one shoulder. “To do that you have to let the doctor’s take a look at you and make sure you aren’t hurt. Once they do that, we can take you to our house for a little while, where you will be safe. We can get you some food, and a bath to get you clean. Would you like that?” Another shrug, but tears started to track their way down the girl’s cheek again. Lena reached a hand out slowly, using her thumb to wipe the tears from the girl’s cheek. “Oh, sweetie. Let’s get you out of here ok?” She got a slight nod from the girl. Lena turned her head to the doorway and nodded at Bill, who signaled the doc to come back into the room.  


Lena stayed with the girl for the assessment. She wouldn’t take her eyes off Lena in fact. While the nurses changed her and then took pictures she never wavered from staring into Lena’s chocolate eyes. Stef hung back, allowing the two to bond, and making sure that the girl wasn’t made more nervous by her presence.  


They quickly assessed that the girl was a little sooty, but had no smoke inhalation, but she was covered in bruises and other marks on her body. The doc had her sent to Radiology, where Lena gladly followed while Stef wrapped up Bill’s paperwork. As the woman followed the girl back to her room her had was tightly over her mouth, her other hand tightly clenching her own elbow. Stef pulled Lena aside, concerned.  


“What’s going on?” She asked, worried something terrible had happened in CT. Lena shook her head tightly, waiting for the transporter to put the girl back into her room before she would answer Stef’s question. Stef pulled her into a tight hug.  


“I had to wait behind the window while the tech did the imaging. Stef, that little girl is covered in old fractures. Some healed correctly some not, but many breaks.” Lena turned to Bill, who had also walked over. “How is this even possible? How has she slipped so far under the radar? She’s horribly abused. There are cigarette burns on her back,” Lena choked back a sob.  


“I don’t know,” Bill replied honestly. “We still can’t find any school records for a Riley Sage, but there’s a chance that the name that PD got was faked, I don’t know yet.” Lena nodded her head then pulled away from Stef’s hold.  


“Let me try.” She walked back into the girl’s room. “Hey kiddo, looks like just a few more test and we can get you out of here. We need to know though, sweetheart, what’s your full name and how old are you?” The girl pulled the blanket tighter around herself, rubbing the edge along her top lip.  


“Riley Marie Sage, I’m 10,” she whispered to Lena, who then looked back at Bill to see if he had heard. He nodded and then stepped away from the door again with Stef.  


“What about your dad’s name Riley? What is his name?”  


“John Sage,” she said just as softly. Lena reached a hand out and patted the girl’s leg softly. “Thank you sweetheart.”  


“Is he coming?” Riley asked Lena timidly.  


“Who, your dad?” The girl nodded.  


“I don’t know. They will try to reach him I’m sure, now that we know his name. Do you want him to come get you?” Lena asked, keeping her hand on the girl’s leg, rubbing it slightly in reassurance.  


“No,” replied Riley who then moved her leg away from Lena’s hand. She nodded at the girl then went back into the hall where her wife and Bill stood.  


“She doesn’t want to see the dad,” Lena told them.  


“He showed up at the house about forty-five minutes ago,” Stef informed Lena. “He was intoxicated, and they arrested him. Apparently, he came storming into the still smoldering house wanting to know what his wife had done to the place and how was he supposed to sell their meth with the house blown up. He didn’t even ask about Riley.” Lena sighed and pressed a hand against her forehead.  


“What are we getting into here, Stef? Do we want to jump into this head first?” Lena asked, reaching a hand across to grab Stef’s. She looked back at Lena in surprise, they had only turned down a few kids during their time as foster parents.  


“Do you not want to take her?”  


“No, I do, but I don’t think she is going to be easy. And we just got settled with Callie and Brandon going to college. I just wanted to make sure that this will be ok for our family.” Stef pulled her wife in close for a hug and three quick kisses on her cheek.  


“Yes, I think that our family will do fine with a new addition. I think this little girl needs us, Lena.” Lena pressed her forehead against Stef’s smiling at her wife’s reassurance.  


“Me too, babe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley gets out of the hospital and gets to the Adams Fosters' house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here is chapter 2! Thank you everyone that has reviewed and followed this little story of mine, it has been a lot of fun to write. Some of you may have questions on Riley's size, so just for reference I was only 40-50 lbs as a ten year old and my own 10 year old currently weighs 56 pounds. Some kids are just small, but Riley is extremely small due to malnourishment. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think!

Riley spent the next 15 hours in the Kindred ER as her doctor ran more tests. The 10 year old was incredibly small for her age weighing just 40 pounds and just 49 inches tall. Riley was malnourished, Lena and Stef would have a long challenge ahead of them to get her on a healthy eating pattern. She also had never been to school, teaching herself to read and do basic math, she had little to no concept of science, and social studies.

Mariana was happy to allow Riley in her room and Callie was content with the girl using her old bed. They just wanted her to have a safe place. Jesus was happy to have a new little sister to protect and Jude seemed fine with the idea of another kid in the house but wasn’t saying a whole lot.

Stef had gone home to make sure their kids got dinner and to bed while Lena stayed at the hospital overnight with Riley. Stef changed the sheets on the girl’s bed and made room in both the dresser and the nightstand for her own things.

Lena contacted Stef the night before, requesting that she run to the store to get Riley a few more articles of clothing. The items in her bag were worn out and very dirty, like the girl herself. So Stef ran and got a few necessities; underwear, socks, a couple pairs of pants and shirts and then she had also grabbed body wash and shampoo for little kids.

 

Lena sighed and readjusted herself in the hospital chair. Riley was dozing lightly, she hadn’t gotten much sleep during the night, both with nurses checking in on her and being wracked with nightmares. That meant Lena got little sleep as well. The nurse had come in earlier letting Lena know that Riley would be discharged soon, they were just waiting on a prescription to help clear up a wound infection on the girl’s leg. They had also gone over with Lena some of the things to be done to help get Riley up to a healthy weight.

“Mom?” the girl asked sleepily, looking for her mother. Lena edged closer to the bed.

“Hey sweetie, it’s Lena. How are you feeling?” The girl pulled back from Lena, assessing the situation, but not responding to Lena’s question. She started scooting to the edge of the bed, making to get up. “Woah, kiddo, where are you going?” Lena moved to intercept the girl.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Riley responded, sliding down to the floor on shaky legs.

“Hey, hey, hang on love,” Lena grabbed the girls shoulders lightly helping to balance her. Lena helped the girl walk down the hall to the bathroom. Riley’s iv had been removed a few hours previously, so they were able to walk without the addition of the pole.

“I can go by myself,” Riley said, pulling away from Lena and walking into the bathroom. Lena nodded at the girl but waited for her to come out. When they got back to Riley’s room the nurse was there with her clothes and the discharge paperwork, including the prescription for Lena to fill.

“Alright kid, we are cutting you loose. Looks like you are in good hands with this one, though,” he told Riley, gesturing to Lena. She just looked at Lena with wariness. Riley changed back into her clothes and she and Lena were soon on their way to the Adams Foster home.

“Um, Lena?” the girl asked softly.

“What’s up love?”

“Can we stop at my house? To get some of my other things?” Riley just had a couple pieces of clothing and a couple books in her backpack. 

“Oh Riley, I wish we could, but they won’t let us in. And even if they did, hun, I don’t think there’s anything left to get.”

“Oh.” The ten-year-old crossed her legs crisscross then planted her elbows on her knees, holding her chin with her hands. She was trying to keep herself from crying, but it wasn’t working very well.

“You can cry Riley.” Lena was watching the girl in the rearview mirror. She knew the girl was going to break down sooner or later. Lena would prefer it sooner, then they could work on healing her.

Riley shook her head no at Lena, but then muffled her tears into her sweatshirt sleeve. Lena cringed, the sweatshirt like the jeans and t-shirt Riley had on were terribly dirty, but the girl was as well. She knew that when they got home a bath was to be had. The little girl started shaking with the force of her sobs. Lena quickly pulled the Prius over and climbed into the backseat.

“Can I hold you?” Lena asked, trying to help the girl. She shook her head at Lena and tried to pull herself into an even smaller ball. Lena sat by while the girl continued to cry, but she wouldn’t touch he without consent. They sat on the side of the road for another twenty minutes before Riley started to calm down, Lena continuing to whisper things to her to try to calm the girl.

“So…sorry,” Riley apologized to the woman in front of her, expecting to get in trouble for the breakdown.

“Oh, love, no,” said Lena. “You have nothing to apologize for. Everyone needs a good cry now and again. You neve have to hide your feelings for us, and we would love to comfort you if you’d let us.” The girl shook her head no, while continuing to stare at her toes. Lena had a long way to go before the girl would trust her.

Seeing the girl was calmed down enough to breath normally, Lena climbed back into the driver’s seat to continue their way home. 

 

Stef was waiting on the front steps when Lena pulled up the driveway. She stood dusting off her jeans and walked over to the car, opening the door for the girl. Riley had a bandage around the wound in her leg, but while there were many old fractures on her x-rays there was nothing new enough to be cast.

“Hey sweetpea,” said Stef, helping the girl out of the car. Riley held tightly to her backpack, not allowing Stef to take it from her. Lena walked around the vehicle meeting her wife and Riley who looked incredibly nervous.

“Stef got your space all situated last night, Riley. You will be in Mariana’s room for the moment, until we can get some things rearranged, ok?” Riley nodded, but dug didn’t move toward the house. Seeing that the girl stopped moving Lena squatted down in front of her.

“What’s wrong?” Stef rested a hand on Riley’s shoulder as Lena talked to her. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. We are safe, our house is safe.” Riley looked from Lena to Stef with concern, then shrugged her shoulder out of Stef’s hand. Lena stood and reached a hand out to the girl, but Riley ignored it and moved forward on her own.

The two women managed to get the girl into the house and started showing her around. Riley was in awe at the size of the house, she had always lived in a trailer or a camper van. Having so much space around her was almost overwhelming. They walked her upstairs and showed her the bed she would be sleeping in as well as where she could keep her clothes and other things.

“But first,” said Lena. “We need to run it all through the wash. And you, my dear, need a bath.” Riley’s eyes went wide, she hadn’t had a bath in a long time. She hated them, the water was always cold, and her mother pulled at her hair and scrubbed her body so fast and hard it hurt.

“I will help you,” Lena lead her into the bathroom, Stef trailed behind. The other kids were at school, and that allowed the wives to get to know the girl without interruption and it allowed Riley time to settle in a bit more before the ruckus started.

Lena bent low and got the tub started, testing the temp to make sure it was warm enough before she plugged it. She added bubbles and pulled out a fresh towel for Riley to use. The little girl had no modesty and had stripped to her unders without being asked, patiently waiting for Lena to put her into, what she assumed, was freezing water.

“Can I look at the things in your bag?” asked Stef. “I just want to get the things in your bag washed. I picked up some new things for you last night. I think they will fit ok.” Stef laid an outfit on the back of the toilet for the girl.

“Yeah, ok,” Riley responded to Stef’s question. Lena had the tub full and warm by this time, a washcloth in her hand for the girl.

“Ok kiddo, want to get out of your underwear and hop in? I’ll turn around.” Riley dropped her unders then tried to climb into the overly large tub. She slipped and bumped her knee, which had Lena spinning back around. “Oh, love!” She reached over and steadied the girl by her shoulders.

“It’s too high,” Riley mumbled.

“OK, can I lift you in?” The girl nodded and Lena gently picked her up and placed her into the warm bath. Riley’s eyes went wide.

“It’s warm,” she said with surprise.

“Well of course it is. Did you think I’d put you in a cold bath?” Lena questioned, but then realized that’s exactly what Riley thought. But she just shrugged in response. “Here’s a washcloth kiddo. I’m going to go make sure that Stef hasn’t gotten lost putting your other clothes away,” Lena left the bathroom allowing the girl some privacy.

Riley was confused, she had never bathed herself before. Her mother always took charge the few times she plunked her into the tub, which wasn’t often. She took the cloth and dunked it into the warm water then rubbed her upper body with it gently. Unfortunately, she was just moving the dirt around more than anything, but the water was starting to turn a greyish color.

Lena came back in a few minutes later, Stef trailing behind her. Riley had barely moved and had only run the cloth over her chest. Stef smiled at the girl but gave Lena a concerned look.

“Do you need Lena or I to help you kiddo?” Riley finally looked Stef in the eyes and gave a slight nod of her head. She then handed the sopping washcloth to Lena. Stef quirked a smile. “Ok, I’ll let Mama help you while I go figure out what we are going to do for lunch!”

Lena kneeled next to the tub, taking the washcloth from Riley. She soaped it back up then started to wash the girl’s back.

“Tell me if I rub too hard, ok?” Riley nodded, but wouldn’t complain. She was enjoying the warmth of the tub; it was making her sleepy. Lena took her time washing the little girl thoroughly. It had clearly been months since she had seen a bath or shower.

“Ok kiddo, I need to wash your hair. Can you tilt your head back?” Riley tilted her head back and Lena slowly poured a cup of warm water onto the girl’s head wetting her hair. She repeated this a few times then started shampooing the dirty lump on her head. Lena massaged the shampoo down to Riley’s scalp. The little girl hummed in appreciation, never having someone wash her hair so nicely.

“Ok Riley, tilt back again so I can rinse it.” Lena watched as the dirt and grim washed away and she realized that Riley’s hair wasn’t brown like she’d originally thought, it was lighter, but hard to tell for sure when wet. Lena double checked Riley’s feet, knees, elbows and behind her ears before she declared the girl clean. She had Riley stand and she rinsed the soap off her before she wrapped her in a fluffy towel and pulled her from the tub.

Riley leaned against Lena sleepily. Unable to control a yawn that broke free. Riley just watched Lena’s face as she dried the girl then helped her into the clothes Stef had laid out, a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that Lena had to cinch tightly around the girl’s waist.

“You’re an itty bitty thing aren’t you?” Riley nodded, and yawned in response. “Riley are you hungry or do you want to lay down for a little nap? You’ve had a long couple days.” The girl was still wary of Lena and Stef, but she was exhausted. 

“Can I nap?” 

“Absolutely!” Lena replied, smiling that the girl had asked for something. “Will you let me braid your hair first? Then let’s lay you down on my bed, since that will be the most quiet once the others get home from school.” Lena led the girl into the room then lifted her onto it, plunking her down in the middle, Lena quickly braided Riley’s hair, the girl nearly dozing off. She then helped the girl situate on the big bed.

“I’m going to go help Stef with lunch ok Riley? If you need anything just come get one of us. Sleep as long as you’d like.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley is getting to know the Adams Fosters a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got chapter 3 up!

Lena made her way downstairs where Stef was making sandwiches for the two women. Lena opened the fridge and pulled out a salad to go with the sandwiches, the two women working in tandem with each other. Stef ran a hand down Lena’s spine as she placed the sandwich in front of her wife, Lena smiled and kissed Stef’s cheek in response.  


“Well, what are we thinking?” asked Stef, scooping a pile of salad onto her plate. Lena crossed her hands in front of her and sighed.  


“She’s going to be a lot of work. She has a ton of challenges ahead of her, more than anyone we have ever fostered.”  


“Ha!” said Stef. “Are you sure? I think our Calliebug was a pretty big challenge, still is.” Lena smiled and ran a hand over her face.  


“Callie and Jude knew how to take care of themselves, they’d been socialized and knew what a real family felt like.”  


“She’s not a dog Lena. Socialized.” Stef huffed.  


“Wait, are you leaning toward long term fostering Riley? Already?” Lena was surprised. Stef was the one who didn’t want to ‘save everyone’. Stef gave Lena glance and took a bite of her sandwich, ignoring the question. “What is it about this one?” Lena finally asked.  


“I honestly don’t know. She attached to you pretty quickly,” Stef sighed. “I miss having a little one in the house, and she needs our help Lena.” Stef wasn’t wrong and Lena knew that.  


“She does need our help. Let’s see how it goes,” Lena replied grasping her Stef’s hand tightly.  
Stef and Lena spent the next couple hours doing things around the house. Stef finished Riley’s laundry, putting it away in the small dressed next to her bed. Lena did some research on how to deal with kids who hadn’t been properly socialized or put in traditional schooling. Inserting Riley into fifth grade was going to be a challenge, especially at Anchor Beach.  


Lena checked on the girl multiple times making sure she was still on their bed asleep. Riley lay curled in a ball on Stef’s side of the bed, Lena’s pillow pressed up against her face, but she slept soundly. Stef walked up behind Lena as she was standing in their doorway, she wrapped an arm tightly around Lena’s waist resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder. Lena rested her head against Stef’s.  


“Her hair is red,” Stef said with surprise. “Her hair was that dirty?” Lena nodded, and wrapped Stef’s arms tighter around her waist.  


“The water was brown. I had to rinse her off with the showerhead before I could pull her from the tub. She didn’t know how to wash herself; she thought the water was going to be cold.” Lena sighed again. “She really has no idea about a lot of things, I’m afraid.”  


“We might have a pretty steep learning curve here,” Stef said. Lena nodded again.  


“Yup. Like you said, a challenge.” Lena turned in Stef’s arms and hugged her tight, then moved toward the stairs. 

About an hour later Riley came down the stairs, Stef and Lena were relaxing on the couch in the living room. Stef had her legs stretched across Lena’s lap.  
“Hey sweetie,” said Lena as Riley walked in. The girl slowly walked toward the two women, unsure of what she should be doing, or where she should be. At her home she just sort of existed.  


“Did you get a good nap?” Stef asked, swinging her legs down and sitting up. Riley nodded. Lena leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.  


“So, we are going to let you settle in for the next few days, and then I’m going to bring you in to school and get you started at Anchor Beach with the other three.” Riley’s eyebrows raised in surprise.  


“Ok,” Riley knew better than to argue.  


“Also, we need to talk about your mom.”  


“She’s dead, isn’t she?” Riley asked, staring at her hands.  


“She is,” Stef replied, trying not to sugarcoat it for the girl. “The city had her cremated, do you know what that means?” Riley nodded, though she really didn’t. “We can pick up her ashes in the next couple days.” Riley just shrugged, with no concept as to what that meant really.  


“Sweetie,” said Lena. “We are here for you, for whatever you need, ok?” Riley nodded. She didn’t know what she would say to Lena. Her only experiences with adults and parents were very atypical. Lena glanced at Stef, it was going to take a lot to get through to the little girl and they weren’t even sure where to start.  


“Ok, well we are going to get started on dinner Riley,” Stef said standing. “The other kids will be home in a little bit. You are welcome to hang out in here or to help us in the kitchen. The back yard is also available, but you cannot leave the yard.” Stef patted Riley on the shoulder as she passed. Lena crossed over and sat down in front of the girl.  


“We have books, on the bookcases over there and there is an Xbox connected to the tv in here. We don’t have a lot of toys anymore, but we can get you a few things in the next couple days. We will have to get you some more clothes as well.”  


“Ok,” Riley replied, leaning back from Lena’s position on the floor.  


“Ok,” Lena stood and headed into the kitchen after Stef. Riley sat and stared out the window for a moment, not used to being left alone to her own devices. Riley stood then and looked at the books on the shelf, but most were things she knew she was incapable of reading. She was concerned about going to school with Lena next week. She’d never experienced a classroom setting.  


Finally, she sighed and followed the two women into the kitchen. Lena and Stef were preparing dinner and had already placed a few items to be washed into the sink. Riley wandered over and started washing them, then waited for other dirty dishes to be handed to her.  


“Hey sweetie we appreciate the help, but you don’t have to. You can go relax.” Riley just shrugged.  


“Hey, Riley,” said Stef. “We’re going to need you to respond verbally eventually. We can’t just get by with shoulder shrugs.”  


“Sorry,” Riley dutifully responded. The two women glanced at each other with concern.  


“Did you look at the books that we have?” Riley nodded.  


“Oh, sorry, yes,” she blushed hoping to not get in trouble for not immediately responding.  


“Did you see anything you liked?” Lena further prodded, trying to get to know the girl.  


“I don’t think I can read those,” Riley responded. Lena cocked her head then in her mind ran through the books on the shelf and she realized Riley was probably right, most of the books there were for middle schoolers. Even with teaching herself to read, Riley wasn’t at a fifth-grade reading level.  


“Ok, well we can go to the library later if you would like?” Riley smiled before she could catch herself. While her parents didn’t parent her, she could go to the library once a week with her mother and pick something out to bring back.  


“Yes, please.” Lena smiled down at the girl. Happy they had found something the girl wanted to do.  


“Ok! We will go tomorrow after the big kids go to school. We can do a couple of other errands then too,” Stef said. Riley’s face fell a little, she was much less comfortable with the blonde that she was with Lena.  


“Ok,” she responded. Stef ran a hand over the back of the girl’s head lightly.  


“We will have fun, kiddo. Lena has to go to work tomorrow, but we can handle it.” She smiled back at Lena. Their kids all attached to one or the other of them when they first entered the house and Stef could tell that this little one was more comfortable with Lena, which didn’t surprise her. Jesus and Callie both attached to her, but slowly. Mariana and Jude attached to Lena relatively quickly. Her warm heart and even temper drew them to her. Jesus and Callie did better with Stef’s firmer hand, but both women loved their children unconditionally.  


The front door flew open with a slam startling the three occupants of the kitchen.  


“Jesus, you have got to stop messing with Emma’s feelings! She loves you and you have to either man up or stop talking to her,” Mariana could be heard yelling through the house.  


“God, Mariana! Stop! I’m not messing with Emma. SHE broke up with ME, remember!” Jesus hollered back and stomped up the stairs away from his sister.  


“Hey!” Stef yelled at the two new occupants and heading toward the front of the house. “You guys need to cool it. That’s no way to talk to one another, and that’s no way to enter this house!”  


“Sorry, mom, but he’s being so stupid about Emma. She still loves him and he’s just parading about in front of her with these other girls…”  


“Bah, stop,” Stef cut her off. “I don’t want to know who Jesus is parading around with at school. And you two can not come storming into the house like this,” she hissed. “Riley is still settling in and you two going at each other’s throats is not going to help anything.”  


“I’m sorry mom, but I just need him to see reason,” Mariana responded trying to further convince her mother that she was right.  


“Mariana, how does this affect you? Why do you always have to stick your nose in my business?” Jesus asked from the top of the stairs. “I’m not dating anyone. I’m hooking up with a couple girls,”  


“Bagh, stop,” said Stef.  


“But none of them are Mariana’s friends, she just can’t keep her nose out of my business. Mom, Emma broke up with me. I can move on how I want.” Jesus headed back up the stairs, done with the conversation.  


Stef grabbed Mariana’s hand and pulled her down with her on the stairs. “I hate to say it love, but he’s right. It’s not really your concern what Jesus is doing, especially if he’s not ‘hooking up’ with your friends. Emma made the decision to break up with Jesus, again. So, if her feelings are hurt, that is on her love, not you. She needs to talk to him to fix it, not you.”  


“But mom, she’s my best friend,” whined Mariana.  


“Yes love, I’m aware of that. You still don’t get to fix their problems. You have so many of your own things to focus on right now, including your senior project. Which you still haven’t picked.” Mariana sighed dramatically.  


“OK, ok. I’ll keep my nose out of Jesus’ business,” Mariana grumbled and headed up the stairs. Stef sighed and pushed herself up off the stairs, heading back into the kitchen, where she found Lena in a panic trying to get Riley out from under the sink. Jude stood next to the table a look of shock on his face.  


“Woah, what’s going on here?” Stef asked the room.  


“I don’t know, I came in and Mama was laying on the floor talking to the sink. Then I saw the little girl. Not sure why she’s under there though,” Jude answered with a shrug. Lena continued whispering to the girl under the sink.  


“Sweetie you’re safe, no one will hurt you. Mariana and Jesus were just arguing.” Stef got down on the floor next to Lena. Riley was cowering as far back into the cabinet as she could, but the pipes from the sink made it difficult.  


“Hey kiddo,” said Stef. “It’s ok. Jesus and Mariana went upstairs, and they have stopped yelling. They were just having a disagreement. No one in this house will ever hurt you.” Riley glanced up at Stef then back down at her knees. The girl wasn’t crying but had gone pale.  


“Will you come out now?” Lena asked. Riley glanced at her then back at Jude who was still standing by the table.  


"Hey sweets,” Stef directed at Jude. “Why don’t you go upstairs or to the dining room and work on your homework.”  


“Uh, ok. I have to talk to you at some point though,” he said heading to the dining room. Stef watched him walk away and then sighed, Jude was having a hard time with Callie being in college. She may still be living at the house but not seeing her in school everyday was hard for the boy.  


“Ok, love. I’ll join you in a little bit.”  


“Ok,” he replied over his shoulder. Lena tried to get closer to Riley.  


“Will you come out now sweetie?” she asked Riley. The girl shook her head no. Stef nodded and pushed herself up.  


“Love, we have to finish dinner, she’s ok.” Stef headed to the dining room to talk to Jude.  


“Ok. Well, I’ll be right here Riley.” Lena gave the girl a smile and a second glance before she stood and got to work back on dinner.  


Riley shifted under the sink, moving a couple bottles of chemicals around so that she could sit more comfortably. She sat and watched as Lena’s feet moved around the kitchen, after a little while Stef came back in and she heard the two of them talking softly. Riley rested her head against the side of the cupboard and fell asleep to the soft sounds of her foster mothers making dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

The Adams Fosters went about their evening like normal, not being overly quiet but their volume level wasn’t overly loud either. Stef hoped that the little girl would wake up and make her way out from under the sink on her own. The little girl managed to sleep through dinner and the cleaning up, the dishwasher running next to her head didn’t even startle the girl.  


Jesus and Jude helped finish the clean up then headed to their room to finish their homework. Jesus was still ignoring Mariana and she was thoroughly put out, trying to convince her moms that they needed to intervene, they disagreed.  


“Mariana, you need to stay out of Jesus’ love life. You need to do a better job on focusing on yourself and getting through your senior year.” They were sitting in the living room on the couch while Lena sat on a chair across from them.  


“Now,” said Lena. “What have you decided to do for your senior project? Jesus finished his up over the summer and you did a great job helping with his, but you need to channel your energy into picking one for yourself and making this final year of high school a good one. You also need to start applying to schools and for scholarships.” Mariana sighed, she knew her Mama was right. The front door opened and shut and Callie made her way into the living room.  


“Hello, family,” she said with a sigh, then plopped down on Stef’s other side, cuddling into her mother.  


“Hey baby,” Stef replied, wrapping an arm around her eldest daughter.  


“How were your classes today, love?” Lena asked, reading the stressed expression on her daughter’s face.  


“We are two weeks into classes and the professors are dumping massive amounts of work on us already.” Callie leaned forward venting to Lena.  


“Well, it’s an intense program Cals. You knew that, and we know you can handle it.” Lena stretched her hand across and clasped Callie’s. “You and your sister have some things in common, you need to focus on your path ahead.”  


“I know Mama, I am working on it. It’s easy to get distracted.” Stef laughed.  


“You my dear, create distractions,” she rubbed Callie’s back. Callie knew she was right.  


“Yeah, I know.” Callie sighed again and stood.  


“There is a plate for you in the stove,” Lena told her as she walked into the kitchen. Callie shouldered her bag and then headed into the kitchen for her plate.  
A small foot slid out from under the sink startling Callie, who jumped at the appearance. The foot shot back under the sink after hearing Callie jump. She set her bag on the table then lowered herself to the floor poking her head under the sink slowly.  


“Well hey,” Callie said to the girl under the sink. “I’m Callie. You must be Riley.” Riley just stared at the girl in front of her. Callie repositioned herself to sit crisscross in front of Riley. “What are you doing down there, isn’t it musty?” Riley shrugged slightly.  


“You know Mama left me a plate in the oven, I think I’m going to grab it,” Callie stood and grabbed her plate, seeing a second one she grabbed it as well and placed it in front of the little girl. “Looks like you missed dinner as well.” Callie grabbed forks and started eating the ratatouille on the plate in front of her.  


“Make sure you eat some salad too Cals,” Lena said, and she made her way upstairs with Mariana and Stef. Lena smiled at the girl happy that she was reaching out to Riley.  


“Mama wants us healthy,” Callie said with a sigh, standing again to scoop out some salad for herself, she placed some on Riley’s plate as well. “You should eat, Mama makes amazing food.” Riley poked her fork into the goat cheese and tasted a little bit of it on her tongue. She cocked her head then took a bite with the cheese and couscous, avoiding the vegetables and salad. Callie smiled, at least it was something.  


Callie continued eating and randomly chatting to the girl. Riley ate at a much slower pace, but she was putting something in her stomach. Callie finished up her dinner then washed the plate in the sink.  


“Alright kiddo, I have homework to do. See you later,” she waved at the girl as she wandered to the back door. Riley waited until Callie had gone out the back door toward her room in the garage before she got up from under the sink. She quickly dashed to the bathroom, relieving herself. Riley walked back into the still empty kitchen; she could hear voices trailing down from upstairs reassuring her that she was still alone on the main floor.  


She went back to the sink and started scrubbing her and Callie’s dishes, washing and drying them quickly. She then wiped down the counters and the table restlessly continuing to clean the kitchen until she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She stopped where she was putting her hands behind her back and staring intently at the floor.  


Lena entered the kitchen and spotted Riley standing in front of the stove, she glanced around and saw the girl had cleaned up further, including her and Callie’s dishes. Lena crossed over and sat on a stool in front of Riley.  


“Hey sweetie, thank you for cleaning up after yourself and Callie. Did you like dinner?” Riley nodded, but didn’t look up. Lena’s heart ached for the girl. “Do you feel better after your nap?” She nodded again.  


“Good, we talked to Jesus and Mariana and they apologize for being so loud. Would you like to come upstairs with me so you can meet them officially?” The girl gave Lena a side-eye but nodded her head. Lena smiled and gently directed the girl upstairs. The stopped first in the room that was Brandon’s.  


“This is Brandon’s room, but I think we might move you in here. It’s closer to Stef and I, and then you would have some space of your own. What do you think?” Riley didn’t respond, just looked at all of Brandon’s things. They next wandered into the boys’ room. Riley stayed a little to the side behind Lena so she wouldn’t be completely exposed.  


“Hey boys, this is Riley.” She placed a hand on Riley’s shoulder giving her support during the introduction. Jude crossed the room to the girl with a smile.  


“Hey! I’m Jude,” he stuck out his hand to shake hers, but Riley just shied further behind Lena. He dropped it but continued to smile. “I’m glad you’re going to be staying with us, we are the best family you could have ended up with.” Lena smiled lovingly at her son. “If you need anything just let me know ok?” Riley glanced into Jude’s eyes, trying to read him.  


Jesus was sitting on his desk chair and gave a warm wave to the girl when Jude was done. “I’m Jesus, sorry for being so loud when we came in earlier. Mariana gets on my nerves and we get into it, but I will try to keep it down.” Riley glanced at him but stayed close to Lena. He gave her a small smile. He was still irritated with Mariana.  


“Alright, let’s see where you will be sleeping until we can get Brandon’s room squared away for you.” She let the girl into Mariana’s room. The older girl was playing on her phone, ignoring the textbook in front of her.  


“Here we go. Mariana this is Riley.” Mariana looked up at her mom, quickly stashing her phone under her leg, as if Lena hadn’t already seen the girl.  


“Hello!” Mariana said, all full of energy. “I guess we are going to be roommates for a while, I hope you don’t snore!” Mariana thought this was hilarious. “But here is our room,” Mariana added when she saw the girl ignored her joke. “You can use whatever you need in here and let me know if you need anything.”  


“Thanks sweetie,” said Lena. “Now you need to get back at your homework, put your phone away please.” Lena said pointedly.  


“Oh, did I miss the tour!” Stef exclaimed, startling Riley who tucked her face into Lena’s side. “Oh, sorry sweetie, sometimes I am too loud too.” She squatted down in front of the girl. “I’ll do better about being quieter, ok?” Riley nodded her head once, then gave a big yawn.  


The girl had napped twice already but her last three days had been emotionally and physically draining. Mariana was wrapped up in her studies and not nearly ready for bed, but Riley clearly needed to lay down.  


“Are you tired sweetheart,” Stef asked. The girl’s eyes continued to droop, the full belly also helped.  


“Yeah,” Riley said, remembering the earlier warning about not talking.  


“Alright, why don’t you grab some pajamas and you can lay on our bed until Mariana is ready to sleep, then we can move you over, ok?” Riley nodded and started getting ready for bed. Stef wandered into Brandon’s room while Lena settled Riley into their room.  
Lena joined Stef in Brandon’s room about fifteen minutes later. She hugged Stef tightly from behind.  


“What are you thinking?” Lena asked.  


“Brandon picked this room they day we picked the house, remember?” Stef asked, leaning into Lena’s embrace.  


“I do. He was so excited. Jesus’ room was supposed to be my home office, remember?” Stef laughed.  


“We didn’t even get a desk ordered before we brought the twins home,” Lena tightened her hold on her wife. “Lena, he said he didn’t mind if Riley stays here, do you think he’s telling the truth?”  


“I do,” Lena replied. “We have the space to store his things in the attic, and he gave you a list of things that he wanted access to. He may never live here again fulltime, Stef. You know that.”  


“I do, but it hurts my heart.”  


“It hurts mine too love. B is doing so well in LA, though. We have to be proud of that.”  


“I am. I just miss my baby.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah, it's been a minute since I've updated, sorry about that. I changed jobs finished and started new quarters at school and my kids are here for the summer, so RL has been busy. BUT while on vacation in CA I got to drive by the house they filmed for The Fosters and it was kind of amazing. My oldest is now super into the show as well and it's kind of cute. I hope you all like the new chapter!

The next morning Riley woke with a start when Mariana closed the bathroom door, going about her morning routine. The girl took a look around and realized she had been moved in her sleep from her foster mom's bedroom to the twin bed in Mariana's room. Riley got up and quickly dressed while Mariana was in the shower. She had put on one of the shirts Stef purchased for her the day before, pleasantly surprised to see that it fit appropriately.  
Riley scuttled down the stairs to the kitchen, she wasn't used to the typical hustle and bustle of a normal morning and was interested to see Stef and Lena both at the kitchen table drinking cups off coffee; pancakes, bacon and fruit adorned the set table.  
"Hey, Sweets," said Stef after she spotted the girl sneaking into the room.  
"Hello," Riley replied softly. She scooted a little further into the room, unsure of what she was supposed to be doing. Riley's days consisted of staying out of the way, so being in this household was very confusing. Lena stood and made her way to Riley.  
"Do you want some breakfast? I can help you onto a stool." Riley paused a moment, but the enticing smell of the pancakes spurred her forward. Lena smiled and scooped her up, placing her on the stool next to Stef. "Alright, what would you like?"  
Riley had only liked pancakes once before, but she knew she liked them so she quickly pointed at the stack. Lena smiled again and placed two smaller pancakes onto the girl's plate. She also added a slice of bacon and a couple cut strawberries for the girl. Riley quickly tucked into the food around her.  
Stef raised her eyebrows at Lena as Riley started furiously eating the food on her plate. Lena sent a stunning smile back at her.  
"What's the plan for today love?" Stef asked Lena who took her place back at the table next to her wife. Stef silently added another strawberry to Riley's plate.  
"Well, Riley and I are going to run the others to school and we are going to stop and get the third and forth grade assessment tests so I can see where she is academically then we will come back here. Rochelle will be able to handle things this week while Riley is getting acclimated to our place. I'd rather be the one to do her assessment for class placement."  
"Makes sense, love. I am working a double today, remember? I had picked up that extra shift off of Simmons for his vacation." Stef stood and stretched, grabbing a strawberry for herself. "Will you be alright for 16 hours with these hooligans?" Stef asked as Jude and Jesus made their way into the kitchen.  
"Hi moms," both boys chorused sitting at the table and quickly filling their plates. Riley watched with interest as they added all the food they wanted without reprimand. She slowly reached a hand forward and snagged another piece of bacon, giving Lena a side glance as she did it. Lena just smiled back and nodded her head.  
"We will be fine, Stef." She turned her attention back to her wife, grabbing Stef's beltloop pulling the woman closer. She then leaned up and kissed Stef lightly on the lips.  
"Oh really," Stef responded her lips still resting on Lena's. She pulled Lena closer and kissed her wife again, bumping up the intensity.  
"Yes really, plus now you will remember to come home!" Lena said cheekily and pinched Stef's rear.  
"Hey!" Both teen boys just groaned at their mother's antics. Riley just looked on curiously, completely confused by the dynamic she saw in front of her. Stef laughed at her sons then kissed Lena one more time before headed to the door.  
"Goodbye my loves," she said. "Tell Mariana I love her as well." Stef left her family to their day hoping her own was less intense than the days before.  
"Alright boys, get finished up. Where is your sister?" Lena asked placing her own plate and mug in the sink. Jesus pointed up the stairs, his mouth full of pancake.  
"She's still getting ready as far as I know," Jude answered, he placed his own plate and juice glass in the sink then headed for the front door where his backpack lay. "I'm going to walk Mama, I'm meeting Taylor before classes."  
"Ok Bubba, make sure you make it on time please," she responded.  
"I will, love you!" he followed Stef out the door. Stef was just about to pull away when she saw her young teen exit the house after her, he gave her a wave and ran toward the car. Stef stopped the car and opened the passenger window to talk to Jude.  
"Hey sweets, what's up? I thought you were riding with Mama?" Jude stuck his head in the window with a smile.  
"Hey, no I'm going to walk and meet up with Taylor before school. I just wanted you to know that I think it's good you brought Riley home. I think she needs a family and we might be able to be that for her."  
"I don't know that she's staying with us though sweets," Stef said, trying to keep the boy from getting ahead of himself. Jude just laughed.  
"Have you seen Mama with her? She's smitten. I think a little kid is good for Mama, she's not really been herself with Brandon gone and Callie in college." Stef smiled at her son and his perceptiveness.  
"I love you my sweet boy, and you may be right about your Mama." Jude smiled and reached a hand in the window, squeezing Stef's.  
"I love you too mom, be safe at work please!" He headed down the sidewalk toward school and Stef took a moment in her car before pulling out. She glanced at the house and smiled softly. Jude was right, Lena had been having a hard time with two of her babies in school, even if Callie technically was still living at home, the dynamic was different. She had welcomed little Riley in with open arms and it was heartwarming for Stef to see. With a sigh, Stef pulled out of the driveway and headed to work for her 16 hour shift.  
Lena hustled Jesus, Mariana and Riley out of the house and toward Anchor Beach where she was now the Principal after last years fiasco. Lena and Monte were no longer in contact, which made Stef happy, but Lena missed the friendship of the other woman. The new Vice Principal Rochelle Denard was an excellent addition to the ABCC administration. She and her husband had just relocated to San Diego from the Seattle area. Her husband was a Navy officer and they had three children.  
The teens headed off in separate directions, ready for their day and Lena lead Riley into the school to her office to get the placement exams. The elementary part of the school ran a little differently than the high school. Riley didn't need to pass the exam to go to ABCC, but she needed to take it so they knew what grade to place her in.  
"Riley, what grade were you in before here?" Lena asked the girl as she shuffled through the tests in her filing cabinet. Riley looked up from where she was sitting in front of Lena's desk and just shrugged. She glanced around the room and had a hard time reading anything. Riley shrugged her shoulders, unable to answer. Lena looked up from her rummaging and saw Riley sitting with her hand under her legs, her chin tucked deep into her chest. Concerned, Lena walked to the girl and kneeled in front of her.  
"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Riley recoiled a little bit at Lena's closeness. Lena slid back a little, giving the girl some space. "Riley can you look at me?" Her head lifted slightly, and she looked up at Lena with hooded eyes. "There are those bright, hazel eyes. What's wrong?"  
"I haven't been to school. I wasn't in a grade, I don't even know what that means." Her chin hit her chest again.  
"Hey, look here," Lena prodded. The girl looked up at Lena again. "It's ok, I will still have you take the third grade exam and we can see where you are. You can read and do numbers a little right?" Riley nodded, she'd figured some things out on her own. "Ok then." Lena tapped the girl's shoulder and stood again, moving to the filing cabinet she pulled out both the second and third grade exams.  
"Alright, kiddo lets head out. Do you want to stop at a playground on our way back home?" Riley just shrugged again, having lost the want to talk. Lena nodded, "okay, well we will stop and you can decide once we get there. How does that sound?"  
"Okay," Riley replied standing. Lena headed to the door after slipping the test into her bag. As she moved to the door Riley moved with her and then softly slid her hand into Lena's.


End file.
